mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Celestia
|voz br = Denise Reis |voz br canção = Cidália Castro |voz eua = Nicole Oliver |irmãos = Princesa Luna |parentes = Princesa Cadance Shining Armor Príncipe Blueblood Twilight Sparkle Rei Leo |cor crina = #63C6E3 |cor crina 2 = #64DCB7 |cor crina 3 = #93B9FF |cor crina 4 = #F5ADFF |cor pelo = #FDF5FB |cor olhos = #E18FE4 |marca = sol.png |info marca = Sol estilizado }} Princesa Celestia é uma pônei alicórnio e governante de Equestria ao lado de sua irmã mais nova, Princesa Luna. Além de sua responsabilidade de levantar o sol, ela também foi mentora de Twilight Sparkle, a quem muitas vezes se refere como "minha aluna mais fiel". Ela tem um fênix fêmea de estimação chamada Philomena.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design A Princesa Celestia foi inspirada em Majesty, um Unicórnio G1. O nome de Celestia vem da palavra "celestial", derivado do latim "caelum", que significa "céu" ou "céus". Lauren Faust comentou que a Princesa Celestia foi desenvolvida originalmente para ser Rainha Celestia '', mas seu status foi alterado para "princesa", a pedido da Hasbro. Lauren Faust também mencionou que durante as audições para a escolha do elenco (na versão original), Kathleen Barr, dubladora da Trixie, se saiu muito bem durante os testes para a Princesa Celestia até que Nicole Oliver assumiu a personagem. thumb|Esboço da Princesa Celestia.Celestia é maior do que qualquer outro pônei, com exceção de Nightmare Moon, que é quase do mesmo tamanho, até que ela volta a ser a Princesa Luna. Tal como acontece com os outros Unicórnios, um brilho mágico envolve seu chifre e os objetos que ela está afetando magicamente. A cor desse brilho varia: por exemplo, é azul em Um Pássaro no Casco, laranja em As Crônicas das Marcas, e branco em A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, é azul quando Celestia abre a porta do cofre, mas rosa quando ela levita a caixa vazia dos Elementos da Harmonia que supostamente deveriam estar dentro dela. O brilho é amarelo no tema de abertura em Lição Zero, bem como no episódio em si e em todos os episódios da segunda temporada que o seguem. Sua cauda e crina tem um movimento de fluxo natural, mesmo quando Celestia não está se movendo. Descrição na série História Governando Equestria thumbPrincesa Celestia é apresentada na introdução do primeiro episódio, descrita em uma série de desenhos de estilo medieval com uma narração que diz "duas irmãs princesas que governavam juntas e garantiam a harmonia por todo o reino", e que "a irmã mais velha usava seus poderes de unicórnio para erguer o sol aos céus e a mais nova trazia a lua para iniciar a noite". A narração continua: seus súditos, os pôneis, aproveitavam e brincavam durante o dia, mas a noite estavam "cansados" e apenas dormiam, o que deixou a irmã mais nova ressentida, eventualmente, ela se recusa a mover à lua e permitir o amanhecer. Seu ressentido coração juvenil a transformou em uma terrível "Unicórnio das trevas", Nightmare Moon. A irmã mais velha relutantemente usa o poder dos Elementos da Harmonia para aprisioná-la na lua por 1.000 anos, mantendo a harmonia em Equestria, assumindo a responsabilidade do sol e da lua. thumb|left|Celestia banindo Nightmare Moon.Após a introfução, Twilight Sparkle lê uma profecia que diz que "no dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão ajudá-la a escapar, e ela trará a noite eterna", apesar de Spike afirmar de que isso é apenas "um velho conto de pôneis". O dia do retorno de Nightmare Moon também é o dia do milésimo ano da Celebração do Solstício de Verão, então a Princesa Celestia envia Twilight para supervisionar os preparativos da celebração em Ponyville, e incentiva Twilight a "parar de ler esses antigos contos de pôneis" e fazer alguns amigos, para a grande surpresa de Twilight. Os acontecimentos do primeiro e segundo episódios giram em torno de Twilight Sparkle e suas novas amigas durante sua tentativa de derrotar Nightmare Moon, encontrando e usando os Elementos da Harmonia, enquanto Nightmare Moon tenta impedi-las de várias maneiras. É esperado que a Princesa Celestia aparecesse na prefeitura de Ponyville, mas ela desaparece e Nightmarre Moon aparece em seu lugar. Celestia não reaparece até Nightmare Moon ser derrotada e transformada de volta em Princesa Luna no final do segundo episódio por Twilight e suas amigas. Princesa Celestia oferece a sua irmã mais nova uma chance para governar ao seu lado novamente, e ela aceita. Antes de governar Equestria thumb|Vitral de Celestia e Luna derrotando Discórdia.A Princesa Celestia descreve um pouco mais de sua história em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1. Ela diz a Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas que antes dela e da Princesa Luna, era Discórdia quem governava Equestria, mantendo-a em um estado eterno de agitação e infelicidade. Celestia continua a descrever que, depois de ver como era a vida miserável para os Pôneis Terrestres, para os Pégasos e para os Unicórnios, ela e Luna descobriram os Elementos da Harmonia e derrotaram Discórdia, o transformando em pedra. O feitiço de Discórdia é quebrado mais tarde, porque, como Celestia explica, "Mas já que Luna e eu não estamos mais ligadas aos elementos o feitiço se desfez". Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Celestia descreve como ela e Luna trabalharam juntas para derrotar o Rei Sombra, transformando-o em sombra e o deportando para o gelo do "norte ártico". Celebração do Solstício de Verão thumb|Celestia levantando o sol.A Celebração do Solstício de Verão é mencionada pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Twilight lê a lenda da Égua na Lua, que irá retornar e trazer noite eterna "no dia mais longo do milésimo ano". A Princesa Celestia envia Twilight para supervisionar os preparativos para a celebração em Ponyville, ela também lhe diz para fazer alguns amigos. Durante uma festa, Spike lembra Twilight de que os pôneis tem que ficar acordados a noite toda, a fim de testemunhar a Princesa Celestia levantar do sol. Mais tarde, na prefeitura de Ponyville, a Prefeita Mare faz um breve discurso e apresenta a Princesa Celestia, mas ela desaparece, e Nightmare Moon aparece em seu lugar. Somente no final do episódio seguinte a Princesa Celestia reaparece após a derrota de Nightmare Moon, e o sol nasce posteriormente. A Celebração do Solstício de Verão é destaque mais uma vez no flashback de Twilight Sparkle durante As Crônicas das Marcas. Twilight o descreve como "a coisa mais incrível, mais maravilhosa de todas", o que a fez querer estudar tudo o que ela podia sobre a magia. O evento em si ocorre em Canterlot, onde oito guardas reais tocam uma fanfarra para a Princesa Celestia, que vem ao palco e voa, levantando o sol atrás dela. Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 e A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, é mencionado que a Celebração deste ano, ao contrário das celebrações anteriores, não representa mais a derrota de Nightmare Moon, mas, o retorno da Princesa Luna. Supervisionando os estudos de Twilight Sparkle A Princesa Celestia se refere à Twilight Sparkle como sua "mais dedicada aprendiz" no primeiro episódio, e Twilight se sente muito orgulhosa deste fato. No final do segundo episódio, Celestia da à Twilight a tarefa de ficar em Ponyville com suas amigas e escrever um relatório semanal sobre os seus estudos da "mágica da amizade", que Twilight geralmente envia através do Spike. Estas cartas geralmente servem para ilustrar a moral de cada episódio para os espectadores da série. Durante um flashback em As Crônicas das Marcas, a Princesa Celestia testemunha os raros talentos mágicos de Twilight e a torna sua protegida. Lauren Faust sugeriu que há mais na Princesa Celestia do que foi retratado na série. Relatando os acontecimentos nos flashbacks em As Crônicas das Marcas, Celestia sentiu que Twilight Sparkle estava ligada aos Elementos da Harmonia e organizou o teste de incubação de dragão para ela. Celestia, então, treinou Spike e, posteriormente, o designou para ser o assistente de Twilight. thumb|Celestia respondendo a carta de Twilight.A Princesa Celestia está presente em alguns episódios, permitindo a Twilight Sparkle ou outro pônei entregar seu relatório pessoalmente. Ela chega para uma visita real programada em A Praga do Século, e atende as seis pôneis principais fora de Ponyville onde Twilight faz o seu relatório. Ela assiste a Corrida das folhas em A Corrida das Folhas já que "o outono é uma de suas estações favoritas", e Twilight faz um breve relato sobre a amizade ser mais importante do que a competição. Ela também participa da competição do Melhor Jovem Voador em Arco-Íris Supersônico, onde Rarity entrega o relatório diretamente para ela. Ela está presente para uma visita real em Um Pássaro no Casco, então ela ouve relatório de Fluttershy. Celestia faz uma participação surpresa no final de Sentido Pinkie, caindo do céu para pegar a carta de Spike e, em seguida, decolando com a mesma rapidez, confirmando mais uma das previsões de Pinkie Pie. A Princesa Celestia é convidada a ir até Ponyville por Spike em Lição Zero, depois que Twilight, temendo ser punida por não conseguir escrever um relatório sobre a amizade, encanta a sua boneca, fazendo com que todos de Ponyville lutem por ela. Celestia chega e desfaz o feitiço, então, severamente, pede a Twilight para encontrá-la na biblioteca. Apesar dos receios de Twilight, Celestia não a repreende, dizendo que ela deve enviar um relatório sobre a magia da amizade somente quando ela descobrir uma lição. Ela também decreta que as amigas de Twilight também enviem seus relatórios sobre a amizade. Celestia faz uma breve aparição em A Simplicidade e a Elite, mostrando a Rarity o quarto em que ela vai ficar durante sua visita a Canterlot. Ela também fica sem jeito quando Rarity a bajula em agradecimento. No final do episódio, ela ouve o relatório sobre a amizade de Rarity. Ela também aparece em Já Estava na Hora, passando pela "Espiral das Estrelas" na ala barbuda dos arquivos de Canterlot. Ela não demonstra surpresa ao ver Twilight, e ainda elogia o novo penteado de Twilight. thumb|left|Celestia desapontada com Twilight.A Princesa Celestia preside o casamento da Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e monitora uma ameaça anônima que foi feita contra Canterlot. A ameaça viria a ser uma invasão dos mutantes e de sua rainha, que já estava em Canterlot personificando a Princesa Cadance. No entanto, durante a maior parte do primeiro episódio, ninguém, exceto Twilight desconfia que há algo de errado com Cadance. Quando Twilight afirma que a falsa Cadance é "má" durante o ensaio do casamento, Celestia fica muito desapontada com suas ações e concorda com a sugestão de Shining Armor para que Twilight não se incomode em ir ao casamento. Celestia, visivelmente irritada, diz a Twilight, "Você tem muito o que pensar." antes de sair com os outros. No entanto, após a exposição, da derrota da Rainha Chrysalis e da cerimônia de casamento, Celestia elogia Twilight por persistir diante da dúvida e seguir seus instintos para trazer a Princesa Cadance de volta, reafirmando o seu bom relacionamento. thumb|Mostrando a Twilight como ela teve sucesso em seu teste criando uma nova mágica. Em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, a Princesa Celestia aparece em um reino estrelado com Twilight Sparkle, revelando que ela havia enviado para Twilight o livro de feitiços de Star Swirl o barbado como um teste, e que Twilight tinha passado através da criação de nova mágica. Assim que Celestia começa a cantar, dezenas de imagens aparecem, retratando as lições de Twilight e seus estudos, e ela diz a Twilight que é hora dela cumprir o seu destino . Twilight, agora transformada em uma Alicórnio, deixa de ser aluna de Celestia. Celestia a tranquiliza dizendo que ela ainda será sua aluna, mas não "da mesma maneira" e que agora todos serão alunos de Twilight. Ela, então, organiza uma cerimônia de coroação para Twilight, para coroa-lá como a mais nova da princesa de Equestria. Personalidade thumb|Primeira aparição de Celestia.A Princesa Celestia atua como uma mentora para Twilight Sparkle. Ela muitas vezes não afirma diretamente seus objetivos, mas dá conselhos para ajudar seus alunos a encontrar as respostas que precisam. Por exemplo, ela escreveu uma carta alertando Twilight para fazer amigos em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, quando seu objetivo era que Twilight Sparkle encontrasse os Elementos da Harmonia. Apesar de ser da realeza, muitas vezes ela incentiva seus súditos a relaxar com piadas e perguntas gentis. Ela também mostra grande paciência com qualquer comportamento impróprio em sua direção, como visto quando Pinkie Pie come seu cupcake em uma festa em Um Pássaro no Casco. thumb|Seu lado travesso.A Princesa Celestia mostra um lado bem humorado quando ela ri da garrafa de tinta invisível enviado a ela por Twilight in A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Em Um Pássaro no Casco, enquanto ela bebe um copo constantemente reenchido de chá, ela finge beber o copo dela já cheio, fazendo com que o Sr. e Sra. Cake o enchesse demais. Ela observa com um sorriso em seu rosto quando Pinkie Pie devora um dos seus cupcakes, enquanto a Sra. Cake arrastasse Pinkie para longe. Celestia diz Twilight e suas amigas em A Melhor Noite de Todas, depois de arruinar o Grande Baile Galopante, que o grande baile sempre foi um horror e que ela esperava que elas pudessem animar um pouco as coisas. Porém, a paciência de Celestia tem seus limites. Quando confrontadas contra a ameaça de Discórdia em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Celestia não perde tempo em exigir que Discórdia devolva os Elementos da Harmonia roubados. Além disso, em Lição Zero, quando Spike a deixa ciente de que Twilight inadvertidamente desencadeou um caos em massa em Ponyville durante suas tentativas obsessivas de encontrar um problema de amizade e enviar seu relatório para a princesa, Celestia, pessoalmente, intervém para desfazer o feitiço de Twilight. Ela, severamente, ordena que sua aluna vá à biblioteca para uma reunião privada para discutir suas ações, mas mantém o seu entendimento, e por insistência das amigas de Twilight, ela concorda em não punir Twilight, em vez disso, permite que todas possam enviar seus relatórios sobre a magia da amizade apenas quando os descobrirem. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, depois de Twilight acusa a falsa Cadance de ser má sem nenhuma evidência para apoiar suas afirmações, ela, junto com os outros, deixa claro seu profundo desapontamento com sua aluna e sai depois de Shining Armor e os outros pôneis. Mas em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, durante a exibição de raiva da recém- exposta Rainha Chrysalis, ela finalmente elogia Twilight por seus instintos que disseram que a impostora da Cadance era má. thumbEm Ponyville Confidencial, as Pretendentes da Bela Marca conseguem obter uma foto da Princesa Celestia comendo um bolo de uma maneira vulgar para a coluna de fofocas da ''Gazeta dos Potros intitulada " Celestia : Exatamente como nós. " No final de Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, ela admira o bolo feito com os esforços combinados dos padeiros e observa a Pinkie Pie comer o bolo inteiro. Celestia também pode ser muito indulgente. Ela não pune Fluttershy por pegar Philomena sem permissão em Um Pássaro no Casco. Como mencionado acima, ela não pune Twilight pelo caos que ela causou em Lição Zero. Em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, ela acreditava firmemente que Discórdia pode ser reformado, apesar dos problemas que ele causou no passado. Ela menciona que o Outono é sua estação favorita em A Corrida das Folhas, enquanto visita Ponyville para acompanhar a Corrida das Folhas. Magia thumb|Celestia diz que somente ela pode abrir os aposentos onde os Elementos estão guardados.A lenda narrada em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 diz que Celestia levanta o sol, e que ela tinha levantado a lua, na ausência de sua irmã. A exibição de Celestia elevar o sol é descrita em As Crônicas das Marcas, e o nascer do sol coincide com o retorno da Princesa Celestia em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2. A bela marca da Princesa Celestia é um sol estilizado, que combina com a sua responsabilidade de levantar do sol. Celestia diz ter usado os Elementos da Harmonia em duas ocasiões. A primeira vez foi na lenda narrada no primeiro episódio, que diz que "a irmã mais velha" (Celestia) usou os elementos para banir Nightmare Moon. A segunda vez foi em Retorno á Harmonia, Parte 1, onde Celestia diz que ela e sua irmã descobriram os Elementos da Harmonia e os usaram para derrotar Discórdia. No mesmo episódio, Celestia explica a Twilight e suas amigas que ela e Luna não estão mais conectadas aos elementos, e que Twilight e suas amigas tem que enfrentar discórdia com os elementos agora. thumb|left|Princesa Celestia contra Rainha Chrysalis.Celestia se vê incapaz de dominar a magia da Rainha Chrysalis em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. Celestia ataca Chrysalis com um raio de seu chifre, e Chrysalis revida com um raio de seu próprio chifre, que repele supera o ataque de Celestia, mas isso só foi possível porque a Rainha Chrysalis tinha aumentado seu poder se alimentando do amor de Shining Armor para com a Princesa Cadance. Em O Império de Cristal – Parte 1, Celestia e Twilight usam uma magia que envolve o seu chifre com névoa negra e faz seus olhos brilharem em um tom de verde e emitirem um rastro roxo, parecido com a aparência habitual do Rei Sombra. A mágica faz com que os cristais negros cresçam a partir do chão. Celestia diz que isso demonstra o que aconteceria se o ódio e o medo dominarem o Império do Cristal. Quando Twilight usa essa magia, ela menciona para o Spike que é um pequeno truque que a Celestia ensinou. Além disso, Celestia usou sua mágica ao lado de Luna para transformar o Rei Sombra em sombra e bani-lo para o gelo do norte ártico. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, Princesa Celestia faz um ritual para transferir sua magia à Twilight, junto de Princesa Luna e Princesa Cadance. Quando completado, Celestia perde sua cutie mark de sol e fica fatigada e fraca, mas ganha sua magia de volta quando Twilight e suas amigas vencem Lorde Tirek. Em Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia, Princesa Celestia é incapaz de parar Smooze com sua magia. Descrição nos filmes Equestria Girls thumb|Celestia em Equestria Girls.No mundo alternativo em que Twilight Sparkle viaja em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a versão humana de Celestia é a diretora de Canterlot High e sua irmã é a vice-diretora. Twilight vai até ela quando descobre onde sua coroa está. A Diretora Celestia lhe diz que a única maneira de obter a coroa é sendo escolhida a princesa do baile do outono, e permite que ela se inscreva. No baile do outono, ela anuncia Twilight como a vencedora. Mais tarde, ela elogia Twilight por seu papel em derrotar Sunset Shimmer. Ela parece ser sábia, justa e bondosa no mundo humano exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela é em Equestria. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Na sequência, Diretora Celestia é vista entrando no ginásio com a vice-diretora Luna para verificar os estudantes que estão fazendo posters e cartazes para a Batalha de Bandas, uma vitrine musical a ser colocada em em Canterlot High para ajudar a levantar dinheiro para a escola. Depois que ela afirma sua esperança de que ela vai ser tão emocionante quanto o Baile de Outono, os outros estudantes começam a olhar ameaçadoramente para Sunset Shimmer, em lembrança do que aconteceu em seguida. As Rainbooms tentam avisar Celestia e Luna sobre as Dazzlings, mas elas já estão hipnotizadas pelo canto das sereias. As diretoras mais tarde servem como juízas para a Batalha das Bandas. Na cança de rap de Snips e Snails, Celestia diz-lhes para não deixar cair os microfones. Após as semifinais, as Dazzlings a hipnotiza e coagir a sua decisão em favor das Rainbooms em vez de Trixie e as Ilusões. Quando ela está prestes a escrever uma mensagem para Twilight, Sunset menciona Princesa Celestia. Música para os Meus Ouvidos A Diretora Celestia aparece no curta de animação Música para os Meus Ouvidos, onde ela para a DJ Pon-3, que está andando pela escola ouvindo uma música eletrônica em seus fones de ouvido. Celestia confisca os fones de ouvido e faz um gesto para ela ir para a aula. Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Neste filme, a Diretora Celestia e a Vice-diretora Luna tantam aumentar o espírito da equipe com a reunião de vitalidade em Canterlot High antes dos Jogos da Amizade ocorrer, mas são mal sucedidas, até Rainbow Dash cantar uma canção e virar pônei. Mais tarde, ela dá a Diretora Cinch, a diretora da Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal, um passeio pela Canterlot High, mas, em seguida, vê uma garota que se parece com Twilight Sparkle. Ela fica confusa quando Cinch se refere a esta Twilight como sua aluna, fazendo-a assumir que ela é irmã gêmea de Twilight. Pinkie Pie tenta explicar que ela é a Twilight do mundo humano, mas isso só faz Celestia ficar ainda mais confusa. Ela julga os jogos com Luna, Cinch e Decana Cadance. Quando Cinch começa a perceber a magia durante os jogos, ela tenta terminar os jogos em um empate, mas não terá êxito. Depois ela consola Sunset Shimmer depois que ela se sente mal por não conseguir manter a magia fora dos jogos. Após os acontecimentos de Midnight Sparkle, ela declara ambas as escolas vencedoras. Mais tarde, ela pergunta para Sunset Shimmer e suas amigas se elas podem ajudar Twilight se sentir bem vinda a sua escola, já que ela foi transferida. Representação nos quadrinhos Um exemplo de força física da Princesa Celestia é visto brevemente em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #10. Big McIntosh é visto visivelmente lutando contra ela. Celestia, no entanto, é mostrado exibindo consideravelmente com menos tensão do jogo. Ela está sorrindo maliciosamente para Big McIntosh, enquanto ele luta. The Fall of Sunset Shimmer mostra o tempo de Celestia como professora de Sunset Shimmer. Ela tenta ensinar a Sunset os valores da humildade, mas Sunset não tira as lições para o coração. O profundo desejo de Sunset Shimmer para poder levar à remoção de Celestia de sua posição como aluna de Celestia. Quando Sunset escapa para o mundo humano através do Espelho de Cristal, Celestia mantém o espelho na sala do trono na esperança de que Sunset Shimmer um dia voltará. Reflections revela mais sobre a história da Princesa Celestia: há muito tempo, durante sua e de Star Swirl viajem em universos anternativos, ela conheceu e se apaixonou por um Rei Sombra governante bondoso em uma suplente Equestria. As consequências da decisão do Celestia para atender repetidamente este Sombra iria reverberar ao presente e colocar tanto Equestrias, bem como as vidas de ela e sua irmã Luna, em sério risco. A suplente Equestria também introduz uma versão do mal de Celestia, que pretende assumir o reino. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #4, Celestia protege os pôneis de Canterlot de pesadelos de Nightmare Moon e expulsa Nightmare Moon a partir de seus próprios sonhos. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #5, Celestia afirma ter derrotado Rainha Chrysalis quando ela invadiu a antiga cidade de Trot e prendeu ela e aos changelings em um vulcão. Outras descrições Em uma imagem promocional publicado pelo funcionário espanhol europeu na página do Facebook de My Little Pony em 28 de março de 2015, a crina de Princesa Celestia é parcialmente translúcida. Discovery Kids Brasil.com = A majestosa e sábia princesa Celestia é quem aconselha as pequenas pôneis quando enfrentam alguma dúvida ou problema. |-| Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = Canterlot High não é uma típica escola de ensino médio, é um lugar mágico cheio de amizade, grandes personalidades, novos alunos, uma cota justa de animais e inúmeros esquemas desleais por parte da atual Princesa do Baile, Sunset Shimmer. Ainda bem que a Diretora Celestia está de olho em tudo o que está acontecendo, não importa que seja algo grande ou pequeno, ela é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que em Canterlot High nada é o que parece ser e com a chegada de Twilight Sparkle tudo e qualquer coisa pode acontecer. |-| Hasbro.com= Esta pônei princesa magnífica é a governante de Equestria! Princesa Celestia é a pônei mais mágica. Ela é responsável por elevar o sol para criar a luz em Equestria. Sábia e bondosa, ela é uma mentora para Twilight Sparkle. Todos os pôneis olham para ela e dependem dela. Alguns dizem que ela é tão sábia porque ela tem mais de mil anos de idade. |-| Hasbro.com Segunda Descrição= Princesa Celestia é a governante de todos em Equestria! Ela e sua irmã mais nova Princesa Luna são responsáveis por elevar o sol e a lua para criar luz e escuridão em Equestria. Como uma sábia professora, Princesa Celestia confiou grande responsabilidade para o sua melhor aluna: Twilight Sparkle. Junto com suas amigas, Twilight utiliza os Elementos da Harmonia que a princesa deu-lhes para trazer a amizade para Equestria! |-| HubNetwork.com= Bonita, gentil e sábia, Princesa Celestia levanta o sol da manhã e as regras em Equestria com um casco de veludo. Ela é uma poderosa Alicornio (parte-Unicórnio/parte-Pégaso), e todos os pôneis olham para ela. Graciosa e poderosa, ela ama seus súditos e sua protegida, Twilight Sparkle. Princesa Celestia inspira todos os pôneis para ser o seu melhor. |-| Conheça Princesa Celestia= Esta magnífica princesa pônei é a governante de Equestria. Princesa Celestia é a pônei mais mágica. Ela é responsável por elevar o sol e a lua para criar luz e escuridão em Equestria. Ela é a única pônei com um chifre de unicórnio e asas de pégaso. Sábia e bondosa, ela é a mentora de Twilight Sparkle. Todos os pôneis olha para ela e dependem dela. Alguns dizem que ela é tão sábia porque ela é tem mais de mil anos de idade. |-| Adventures in Ponyville= Princesa Celestia é mostrada quando o pônei do jogador ganha earns por resolver um dos seis dilemas principais dos pôneis. Ela também aparece no final depois do pônei do jogador ganhar sua cutie mark. |-| Livros para colorir= A tampa da frente e de trás de um livro de My Little Pony para colorir e livro de atividade por Bendon Publishing mostra Princesa Celestia com sua cutie mark contendo uma imagem de Derpy. My Little Pony jogo móvel= Princesa Celestia é a governante de Equestria, responsável por elevar o sol, a lua e as estrelas. Ela é também a mentor de Twilight Sparkle. |-| Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia= PRINCESA CELESTIA é a governante sábia e bondosa de Equestria. Governante de seus súditos de seu castelo em Canterlot, ela tem uma presença dominante tanto com um chifre de unicórnio e magníficas asas de Pegasus. Princesa Celestia é profundamente mágica, e alguns dizem que ela tem mais do que mil anos de idade. Com a ajuda de sua irmã, a Princesa Luna, ela torna-se a ascensão do sol e a lua e define cada dia. |-| Etiqueta do Livro= "Princesa Celestia é a governante amada de Equestria. Ela observa os pôneis ao longo de seu castelo em Canterlot. Com a ajuda de sua irmã mais nova Princesa Luna ela garante que o sol se levanta e desce cada dia". |-| The Journal of the Two Sisters= Celestia e Luna foram convidadas por Star Swirl o Barbudo para se tornar princesas de Equestria para ajudar a unir as três tribos de pôneis como elas representavam todos os três como Alicónios. Acontece que, quando eram mais jovens, as irmãs sempre sonharam em ser princesas. Embora eles aceitaram, as irmãs ainda estavam com flancos em branco, não só devido ao envelhecimento de Alicórnios diferentemente de outros pôneis, mas também devido aos deveres do sol e da lua ainda estar sob o controle do Rei Bullion e unicórnios da Princesa Platinum. Durante seu tempo como princesas antes de ganhar as suas cutie marks, Celestia sentiu um sentimento de apego à marca de sol na Árvore da Harmonia, tomar a decisão de construir o Castelo das Duas Irmãs nas proximidades, com o total apoio de Star Swirl. Celestia, ou "Celie", como apelidada por Luna, ficou intrigada com o pedido de Luna para todos os alçapões e do Organ para o exterior, mas concordou quando Luna ofereceu-se para incluir a sala de leitura em segredo para Celestia na biblioteca. Graças a amizade de Luna com um manticora chamado Melvin, juntamente com cragadiles, morcegos e corujas, Celestia quase deixou o castelo concluído, agora sabendo que ela e Luna foram feitas para governar juntas. Uma vez que o castelo é concluído, as princesas são introduzidas no lugar de Rei Bullion e Princesa Platinum por Star Swirl pessoalmente. Rei Bullion foi muito simpático, mas Platinum foi muito rude, até mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de insultar Celestia por ser sua soberana sem uma cutie mark. Luna fixa o comportamento de Platinum usando o Organ, e Platinum fez as pazes por ter as unicórnios costureiras preenchendo o castelo com belas tapeçarias das novas irmãs reais, incluindo concepção do novo selo para a bandeira de Equestria. Depois disso, o segundo-em-comando para as três tribos se reuniram com Celestia para revelar que todos os novos progressos das tribos estavam sendo feitos desde a coroação de Celestia e Luna, apresentando a nova sensação de paz e harmonia que as irmãs tinham trazido a Equestria. Star Swirl até convidou Celestia para ver sua biblioteca, oferecendo-lhe a oportunidade de estudar sobre tudo que envolve as três tribos que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e ela alegremente aceitou. Star Swirl ainda permite que Celestia saiba algumas magias ele está praticando em que ainda estão em desenvolvimento e ajudá-lo a aperfeiçoar o seu feitiço de viajar através do tempo e espaço sem limitações. Celestia também introduziu a espécie de Zecora quando ela foi à procura de Luna e encontrou-a na periferia de onde as zebras residiam. Celestia logo se viu tentando intermediar um novo tratado de paz com os grifos quando eles escolheram renovar a sua rivalidade com o Comandante Hurricane e o pégaso depois de saber da mudança de autoridade em Equestria. O líder grifo, Gregor, recusou-se a negociar com ela até que ela e Luna trouxe seus éclairs favoritos, e Luna confundiu-o em silêncio com a rima que aprendeu com as zebras. Ela também encontrou-se ter de recuperar o Coração de Cristal do Império do Cristal da soberana, unicórnio Princesa Amore, quando é tomado por um dragão que recuperou-lo sob o pretexto de que foi extraído de seu sustento e foi, assim, sua propriedade. Quando o dragão desrespeita-la demais, Celestia desencadeia sua própria voz da realeza sobre o dragão em fúria, assustando-o tanto que ele devolve o coração e foge para seu sustento, sem incomodar ninguém novamente. Uma noite, Celestia desperta e encontra Star Swirl exausto e parecendo mais velho do que deveria, revelando que ele tinha acabado de ajudar unicórnios adultos a baixar a lua e levantar do sol. Ele havia tentado fazer isso sozinho, mas usou a sua própria magia de unicórnio no processo. Percebendo que a magia de Alicórnio é mais poderosa do que mágica de unicórnio, Star Swirl perguntou a Celestia e Luna se elas queriam assumir as funções de guardiões do sol e da lua, acreditando que ao fazê-lo, sua mágica iria realmente ficar mais forte como o sol e a lua iria rejuvenescê-las. Celestia e Luna levantaram vôo e realizaram o nascer e o pôr-da-lua na perfeição. Quando acabaram, Celestia descobre que ela ganhou sua cutie mark de sol enquanto Luna ganhou sua cutie mark de lua crescente. Lembrando que sua cutie mark se parece com a marca na Árvore da Harmonia, ela então pergunta sobre o terceiro, mas redemoinho da estrela deixa-la a descobrir por si mesma. A entrada final de Celestia afirma que ela e Luna entraram numa nova fase em suas vidas, agora que eles têm as suas cutie mark, e espera que as aventuras emocionantes estarão por vir para ela e Luna. |-| Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves= Princesa Celestia é a personagem central do livro Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves. Nele, Celestia vai para Monacolt para ensinar alguns alunos da classe Duchess Diamond Waves. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Mercadoria thumb|Celestia Rosa na caixa Royal Castle Friends. Celestia é utilizada por vários brinquedos. Ela apareceu nos boxsets Royal Castle Friends e Princess Luna & Princess Celestia, e uma figura que fala de Princesa Celestia. O brinquedo de Celestia é de cor-de-rosa em contraste com a leve coloração branco-rosa de Celestia. Lauren Faust sugere que isso foi feito para obter os varejistas para comprar mais dos brinquedos. A figura de Celestia branca foi lançada como um exclusivo para a Toys R 'Us no outono de 2012. Um novo modelo de pôneis de brinquedos foi lançado na cor branca e vendidos em um pacote com Pinkie Pie e acessórios como uma parte do toyline Crystal Empire. Versões em miniatura de Princesa Celestia podem ser encontradas na onda 5 dos My Little Pony blind bags e no conjunto coletor, uma surpresa real com Twilight Sparkle e Rainha Chrysalis. A celebração toyline Crystal Princess dispõe de um brinquedo de Sunset Shimmer cuja embalagem lê "Anos atrás, ela também era um estudante de PRINCESA CELESTIA." Uma boneca humana de Equestria Girls de Celestia foi lançada com uma figura Alicónio de si mesma e com alguns outros acessórios. A parte da frente da embalagem lê "Eu sou a diretora da escola, e uma princesa pônei!" Quanto à parte de trás da embalagem lê "como uma princesa de Equestria, eu guio e protejo todos os pôneis na terra." e "Como diretora de Canterlot High, eu supervisiono os estudantes e mantê-los sob a minha asa!" O jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay Absolute Discord cartão conjunto de expansão #-1 UR de Nightmare Star mostra a ela em um trono cravejado dos Elementos da Harmonia. Citações Galeria Referências en:Princess Celestia Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Pôneis Alicórnios Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos